Wakeboard towers and the service required of them in towing relatively heavy objects and the forces exerted thereon require that towers be structurally strong. Because of the strength requirements, the structural portions of such towers are of unitary structure.
While the unitary structural construction is strong, it is undesirable in that shipping and storage of the towers is complicated and expensive due to the large size of the towers. Also, in the event of damage to a portion of a tower, repair is impractical or difficult, necessitating replacement of the tower structure.